For the Creed
"Have you ever dreamt of living the life of someone else? Of going back in time and experiencing intense historical events, exactly the way they happened? Well, dream no more. Welcome to the Animus Entertainment experience! Powered by our cloud-based HELIX software, Animus can decode the intense memories embedded in the DNA of that legendary warrior you've always wished you could have been. For a limited time only, Abstergo invites you to link to the genetic memories of great heroes, and to make their past your present. With the Animus, history is your playground." Assassins and Templars join the fray midway through For Honor's Marching Fire update as a part of a collaborative event with Ubisoft's other titanic game series, Assassin's Creed. Within the Animus, there is a new limited-time, in-game event: Assassini E Templari. A fight between Assassins and Templars unfolds in the middle lane. Capture the lane to draw out the opposing side's commander and defeat them to win points. Take note though, Abstergo's offer is not permanent, as For the Creed will only run from December 21 until January 10th of next year. Overview For three weeks only, Abstergo Industries invites you to synch with the past and release your inner warrior! However, the Animus has become corrupted, where a glitch causes the famed Assassin Ezio Auditore and Captain General Cesare Borgia to appear where they do not belong. It is your task to enter the fight between Assassins and Templar to draw out and defeat their commander, all in an attempt to correct the synchronization error in the Animus. Don't forget to collect exclusive prizes of the Creed before the event is over. Assassini E Templari "The Animus is corrupted! You have been thrust into a temporal glitch that causes Ezio and Cesare Bogia to appear where they shouldn't. It's Assassin's vs Templars. Capture the main lane to call out the enemy commander. Defeat him to score points and fix the Animus synchronization error." This mode tells the tales of the battle between the Assassins and Templars. Instead of three control points and lanes, there is only the midlane point. Whichever team captures this point will draw out the enemy champion (Ezio Auditore or Ceasare Borgia) on the side point closest to their spawn. Ezio and Cesare both act similar to the Commander in the Breach gamemode, featuring high health pools, the capability to use bombs when in times of need and the use of unblockable heavy attacks to dish out high amounts of damage. Killing them will reward the team 300 permanent points and is the only way to earn permanent points in the gamemode, aside from the temporal 100 point lead offered by capturing the midlane. The goal is to secure 1000 points to break the enemy team. Assassini E Templari is played on three maps: Citadel Gate, River Fort and Beachhead. River Fort and Beachhead offer healing zones, much like the one in Breach, one on each side of the midlane zone. Citadel Gate only provides one. Other Changes Animus Aesthetics The main menu and lobby, along with maps related to the event exclusive game mode, have been touched up with elements of the Animus. Maps have been redesigned a bit to look like they are reenactments within the Animus, with white streaks and fun easter eggs lying around. Some parts of the map have been blocked off, most especially the edges around the spawn location of commanders to prevent players from killing them by fall damage. Unique floating objects of the Animus floats above objects on the battlefield, with the most prominent ones being the cylinders that float above high points where Assassins could potentially leap from. Heroes are also granted the ability to leap off ledges in Assassin style, thrusting the wrist dagger into the throats of helpless victims below. Music in the game has been replaced with songs used from soundtracks across the many Assassin's Creed franchise. For Breach, Guardians have been replaced with Ezio from the Assassini e Templari gamemode. Ezio also features as the temporal announcer for all gamemodes. Soldiers Soldiers have been modified to look different from their usual counterparts. * Knights wear great helms and are clothed in darker armor more suitable for the Templars of the Assassin's Creed series. On their backs is the Templar's insignia. * Samurai now wear a sleeveless white hakama, reminiscent of Aramusha's, over their armor. They also wear a Kasa hat and a bandage face wrap much like a ninja. On their clothes is the Assassin's insignia. * The Vikings are neither Assassins nor Templars. Instead, their looks take inspiration from the pirates of Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Although they retain their usual outfit, they now wear a tricorne hat together with the Black Flag's game logo on their back. During the Assassini e Templari gamemode, the Knights will more often act as Defenders while the Samurai will more likely act as the Attackers. Event Rewards Outside the Event Order, players who participate in the event can loot exclusive in-game rewards, including new Assassin or Templar themed weapons, outfits, ornaments, effects and emotes. While the weapons looted are limited to the Hero played during the match or who they are salvaged from, all other items are not hero specific (ie. you can attain a Raider's ornament even when playing as the Warden). Players can also opt to purchase the special items that are exclusive to the event, collectively known as the For the Creed bundle. In this bundle, there is an Illustrious set featuring the mask of the Odyssey, special Effects of raining gold arrows, an Execution "Requiescat in pace" that allows you take down you enemy with the wristblade and finally a free roam Emote where the Hero hops into a haystack, Assassin style. Unique Orders During the For the Creed event, the daily orders will be tailored (primarily to the Assassini E Templari gamemode) with unique names that references the Assassin's Creed universe. Event Orders will also be active throughout the event. Daily Orders *Double Agent **Play with 2 different Heroes in Assassini e Templari matches. *Confirm Kill **Perform 3 Executions in Assassini e Templari. *Desynchronize **Perform 5 Takedowns in Assassini e Templari. *Increase Notoriety **Reach a Renown score of 300 in Assassini e Templari matches. *Air Assassination **Perform 2 drop attack kills in any game mode. *Incognito Mission **Play 2 Assassini e Templari matches. Event Orders *Memory Block 1 **''"I didn't know what to expect from the simulation. It was a new experience."'' **Be the faction with the most Assassini e Templari matches completed. *Memory Block 2 **''"I was contacted to test another simulation, but something didn't feel quite right."'' **Be the faction with the most takedowns in Assassini e Templari matches. *Memory block 3 **''"At last, everything made sense. I discovered my true purpose in the Animus."'' **Be the faction to Execute the most targets in Assassini e Templari matches. Trivia * The "Requiescat in pace" Execution that was introduced with this event is the first execution that is universal across all Heroes. ** The phrase "Requiescat in pace" is latin for "Rest in Peace." ** This execution will strictly have a voiceover by Ezio, speaking the titular line. * All the weapon loot drops are inspired by Assassin's Creed titles, with some being outright identical copies of weapons used by central characters of the game series. Gallery Fh ac infograph 342178.jpg For Honor2018-12-20-22-24-38.jpg Tpose.png For Honor Fight Ezio in Assassin's Creed Crossover Ubisoft NA FOR HONOR - For the Creed Category:In-Game Event